User talk:Darthraul
Nice job with the logo. I'm here to help. It would be nice if you changed my user rights. Don't worry. I wouldn't have the power to remove your bureaucrat rights. :P--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 00:44, 17 February 2007 (UTC) So do you know how to appoint admins. Darth tader,Talk to me, *So, what is it you want? Didn't quite get that. Download and upload?--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 00:57, 17 February 2007 (UTC) **I found a better quality pic of the Gears symbol, if that's what you'd like. Could use resizing though.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 01:26, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Hey man I put a wikisite notice message hope you don't mind. And i'm making a better more advanced main page I know what i'm doing and should we protect the main page and any templates that make it up? And this is quite exciting. 02:00, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah whats a bureacrat do. and thanks. 02:11, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Well I'm making a test one Gears of war/ Main Page. If it red let me know it should be on recent changes. I'm making templates for it so once i finish it will give you it. 02:19, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Not to sound demanding if this does but how about you me and oblivion are the original 3 and be bureas. This is funny i met you a couple of weeks ago, you make a fan clan, nominate me for UOTW, make a wiki, and gimme a admin slot. Your one of my best online friends. LOL. *Thanks. :) When more people start editing we'll want to appoint some trustworthy normal admins. Probably will want to get the RFA going some time.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 02:42, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page Please don't fully protect the Main Page as it's currently not necessary, especially for a new wiki. Most vandalism are from anons or newly registered users, so semi-protection is usually enough. See Wikia:Protection and Wikia:Help:Main Page for details. G.He(Talk!) 02:21, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Which irc CHANNEL I'll come. User:Darth tader/sig 02:42, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Hey right now I think we shouldn't appoint any more admins untill we have a few undred users, swfanon site have 6,000 active users and 4 admins we'll be fine for now. K bye and thnx for the buruaecrat posistion. User:Darth tader/sig Heres a template I made, . Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:51, 17 February 2007 (UTC) The one your on now, but never mind I need to get the mainoage set up. Darth tader,Talk to me, Heres a banned template it looks like crap at the momment but you can fix it. put banned in Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Usernameban in . The name doesn't mean you, by the way, I made it so that it diaplays the user's name Gears Fanatic 02:51, 25 February 2007 (UTC) IRC Which channel do you mean? #GearsofWar doesn't seem to be used. Angela talk 13:05, 17 February 2007 (UTC) yawn dude im sorry when i got of i fell asleep for 12 hours! im awake now. so rr asked for an admin posistion but what about making him a de facto admin? Darth tader,Talk to me, Yeah I changed it you put in the wrong link. Darth tader,Talk to me, I'm up for UOTW and I edited it a little. Any thing else we need. and are you sure from 13th to the 20th your user of the week today is the 18th and you just got it today. make it longer. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:06, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Heres a template for us to have, . enter AdminBurea in . Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:17, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Dude you still on? amd have you put us on wikia? Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:51, 17 February 2007 (UTC) I'm putting it down for coolaboration of the month. Darth tader,Talk to me, ok. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:11, 17 February 2007 (UTC) I scanned through it It's really good. And keep it like that because your the sole creater so you deserve that name. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:43, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Yesh and meesed up on something again but got the main page good. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:48, 17 February 2007 (UTC) This is for you and oblivion . Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:58, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Not yet we only have like 10 users and a few of us only have gears of war lets wait till we have 20 users with gears of war then we will hold tornaments for it. Darth tader,Talk to me, I have to go for a few hours but late tonight like 10 I will be back on. BYE. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:07, 17 February 2007 (UTC) I'm on my friends computer but I don't like it I would rather have the white image the black looks to gothic no offense. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:07, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Already did. I don't users to have the wrong impression on this wiki. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:16, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I don't need to look at the top of this page. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:24, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Dude theres A KOTOR wiki I'm gonna help on that a bit I won"t abondoned this wiki only a but for today I'm a burea and Admib here. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey Darth raul, I don't know much about the game, though if you need help with vandals, just tell me. If I can take down 2 vandals with very, very weird names and vandalism concepts, than I can help here easily. Brain40 Well I'm spending the rest of the night there He's Fandalorian and my original Best friend on the SWFanon wiki, no offense your my newest best friend you've given me my dream on any wiki. LOL. 72.64.167.47 03:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah I accidentally loged out, this is our first IP edit yay. 72.64.167.47 03:51, 18 February 2007 (UTC) CotM You got it! Brain40 I'm on Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) hello Well, I've... #Modified the toolbar #Set the background #Made the search image smaller #When people create a new page, there are a string of buttons up top...for example, if you're making a character, click the CHARACTER tab, and it'll preload what's needed in a character page #I got 100% of the questions you wrote on 387's page correct. =D Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 19:25, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Do you like my modifications, esp. the preload tabs? Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 19:33, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Those would be...yes, characters. The infobox is adaptable to species as well. BTW - what's your gamertag? Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 19:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Brain40 marcus? When you make the page, just press the CHARACTER button, and a template will appear fill out whatever you can, and then press SAVE PAGE. =D Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 20:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :just testing my new sig...Cheers, 20:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Testing again...Cheers, 20:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::One last time...Cheers, 20:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Admin #What is a Mediawiki? A coding file that is the basis of a Wiki - controls interface functions and other #Whats your specialty on admins abilities? fighting vandals #Do you know how to revert vandalism, if yes, then how? Rollback function #Are you an active contributor? Yes #Have you been a vandal? No #Do you know how to block, protect, and other stuff on pages. If yes, then how? "Protect" tab #What are the Original Three Admins UserNames? Darth Raul Darth Oblivion Darth Tader #What are the Locusts called that cannot see, but rely on hearing only? Berserker #what is theLocust Queens possible Name? Myrrah #what is the Generalof the Locust Army's name? RAAM #What members of the original Delta Squad, and the ORiginal Alpha squad died in the game? Delta- Kim and Carmine Alpha- Rojas and unnamed other based of fact 4 men to a squad Rojas+Baird+Cole=3 #Bonus:In order to make a project page what do you need to write in the name to make it one? "Gears of War: XYZ" Pvt. Carmine Comm 20:52, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I win Well looks like he passed. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:54, 18 February 2007 (UTC) GOW I RENTED GOW!!!! Darth tader,Talk to me, Make him an admin. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Pvt. Carmine Comm 22:59, 18 February 2007 (UTC) it's all fine Okay...I'm still rather curious about this decision by you and Oblivion to test the autoblock function on me, but it's fine, as long as you don't do it again. =D Best regards, Tactical Command (COM) ( ) 04:58, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Dude. It's awesome except one link leads to a wookieepedia one. And we have a Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajoooooooooooooooooooooooooooor contributor, User:Gears Fanatic. And relentless has given out a reward to him, and 1 "Gears point''. WT is that??? Darth tader,Talk to me, 11:37, 20 February 2007 (UTC) New sig, it looks quite medievil. Yeah and have you noticed on the kotor wiki I hate it one guy just copies and pastes entire articles from wookieepedia on to the kotor wiki it's so anoying. Well your in second place with gearspoints. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:55, 20 February 2007 (UTC) The marcus fenix one, I like it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Fanon article of the month I was thinking only once and a while we have a Fanon Article of the month, where any user makes one good article thats fanon the represents gears of war. Then after the month of writing is over there is like a week of voting where you can have as many votes as you want but one vote/article. If you like this let me know and I'll give you a more greater detail. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:13, 20 February 2007 (UTC) I will set up a page underthis plz no editing it when I'm still making it, (relentless does that). it will be under this, Gears of War/ Fanon Contest. I'll tell you when it's finished. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:18, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :What regarding RR? =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 22:50, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Did it, you can read the rules and start now, I'm gonna out it on the mediawiki:Sitenotice, Enjoy! Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:36, 20 February 2007 (UTC) community portal A moment of your time, please, sire. I strongly suggest that you and Tader stop making new GOW-namespace articles. Please. I request just a moment to get all the GOW-namespace things together and concise. Afterwards, I will be most pleased to add the Community Portal to the sidebar. Best regards, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 22:50, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :That includes the fanon page. Please stop editing it and let me make it more professional, please. Including Gearspedians. =D They're all good ideas, but I wouldn't like this to be a carbon copy of Halopedia, and would like to make everything look kewler. Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 22:51, 20 February 2007 (UTC) So just the gears of war/ fanon contest, page. If we can't make fanon articles let me know. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:16, 20 February 2007 (UTC) If you want I can put the community portal on the side bar I know how. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:21, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Did it, your welcome. Relentless isn't the only technical I can do the basics. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:45, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry I was on with RR on XBL on GOW. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:47, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Mario Revairous, Devon Altin, Ling Chan, John Malterin, and Chris Gordan. Hope that helps I put common names that are alike and combine them. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:02, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Re:Admin That would be awesome. I didn't really get to add much on the Halopedia, since it's nearly done, so maybe I can become a major player here. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 02:06, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :I read that A defacto admin, we made a deal, no more admins, I have to sign off, see you tommorow. Heres my artcile now so far. Omega Squad. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:14, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Now is the time to be strict, are pet peeve. But the more we accept the more will ask. So once we now can accept no more until we are quite popular and need help or if one of us becomes inactive. So I have created a new type of thing, 'Adminies, Users that aren't Admins but can block or do other stuff. I know they can't have admin powers, but they will be trusted users. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:54, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Save my pictures! My pictures took ages to upload, and they haven't been liscensed yet so please don't delete them. Also I have some youtube walkthrough vids of the Corpsers, General RAAM and Beserkers pages. --Jonahofthecavern 13:22, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Walkthroughs Jonahofthecavern seems to be adding walkthrough info. Do we want this or not?--'''Lord OblivionSith holocron 21:52, 22 February 2007 (UTC) *OK. Wierd. When I see his images at full size, I see all these lines, but at around 250px they look fine.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 22:22, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Hey I'm was making a video game template I didn't have it under the right title, so it messed up the template, so I chnged it. If it doesn't work when I try it again I'll revert it back to normal. Didn't work, can you resad my fanon article, Omega Squad. but plz don't edit it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:22, 23 February 2007 (UTC) I'm signing off I have to wait for a reply from the wikia thing for now. If you can let some users on this wiki know about this request and give them a link to it, heres one. http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Mando, that would be great. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:25, 23 February 2007 (UTC) No, do you? Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:15, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry if all that stuff I posted isn't right for the pages. Also, the lines you see, thats because some olf those images are scanned, and that's the only way to get those images. --Jonahofthecavern 14:18, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Vandal? Yeah, I saw your message, and posted something on a forum page asking who the vandal was. Awards to whoever helped! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:26, 23 February 2007 (UTC) User of the Week Why is Relentless at 2 now... I wasn't voting against him... I was telling the guy who did that Tader also nominated himself. Plus, I think that guy withdrew his opposition by crossing it out. But, I def. know it shouldn't be 2. CaptainAdamGraves 21:06, 24 February 2007 (UTC) I'm on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:45, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Logo Designs Me and my friend made this for site for fun. Hope you like. --Jonahofthecavern 14:25, 25 February 2007 (UTC) It's ok just the picture is not right for me. Darth tader,Talk to me, 14:41, 25 February 2007 (UTC) The picture doesn't look right, heres what I say, every user creates there own Logo and we vote for a new one. Our one now was just a test one. Darth tader,Talk to me, 17:51, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Cool Idea. --Jonahofthecavern 18:16, 25 February 2007 (UTC) IRC IRC? I probably know exactly what that is and can't remember. I have the mental capacity of a golfish? What is it again? --Jonahofthecavern 16:10, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Fount it. No one's on. --Jonahofthecavern 19:45, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Meet me on the IRC. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:39, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I can talk privately now. --Jonahofthecavern 18:54, 27 February 2007 (UTC) IRC/LOGO Meet me on the IRC, and what to change it to? we have a contest. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:40, 27 February 2007 (UTC) TO BIG The logo is too big we need the same image but smaller other wise we can't use it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:34, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I can crop it. --Jonahofthecavern 21:22, 28 February 2007 (UTC) There you go. --Jonahofthecavern 21:25, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I'm on. 'Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:21, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I'm back on i'll been on the irc. '''Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:05, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Jericho If your still on Any questions about it just ask I'll remain on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:03, 1 March 2007 (UTC) RE:Online Sorry I couldn't get to you, I got a blackout and couldn't go online. IRC Get on IRC, I'm not sure about the others, but I'm on, Cheers, I'm on Hey man I'm on sorry it was my aunts b-day today so i went out for her birthday. HEY I HAVE A MAIN PAGE DESIGN! Here it is no editing it plz. Main Page Beta Tell me what you think. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:45, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Hey I'm putting the main page Beta as the Main page theres no sense in having a debate over it. ON the forums i will make a forum for any new ideas to be added to it. I will be in charge of designing it I don't need RR's hhelp if I do I will ask him. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:46, 3 March 2007 (UTC) SwearingMonks 'Comment' That comment makes me wonder why I should continue with edits. It's just one big competition here.--Jonahofthecavern 21:53, 3 March 2007 (UTC) New Logo. I made this. I like to think of it as smaller but cooler. You like? --Jonahofthecavern 15:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC) I'm on biut getting off now, sorry, check it out, User:Darth tader/FanFic. Just started it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:15, 5 March 2007 (UTC)